


Cat Sitting

by itsfine



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cat Sitting, Gen, House Sitting, Slice of Life, minor boner discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfine/pseuds/itsfine
Summary: Eddie's neighbor asks him to cat sit





	Cat Sitting

The doorbell rang. 

“Ok.. ok..” 

Who could it be? Eddie sighed. 

“Pizza!?” Venom thought. 

“Nah. Pizza only comes when you order it. They don’t just randomly show up at your house.”

“Then we should order pizza!” Venom thought excitedly.

“First we gotta see who this is. Be good.”

Eddie opened the door. It was a young woman. Kinda cute. He’d seen her around the building. Leslie. She was nice. They talked about cats usually. She’d tell stories about the silly things her cat had done, and Eddie would tell stories about the silly things Venom had done. He conveniently left out the part of Venom being an alien life force who occasionally ate people’s heads. 

He never out and out said Venom was a cat, but you know, certain conclusions were jumped to, and Eddie didn’t do anything that might make her un-jump. So yeah. Leslie thought Eddie had a cat named Venom. Weird name but whatever. It wasn’t like “Chattanooga” was exactly a normal cat name either, so she didn’t have much room to judge. 

“Hi...” he said. 

“Hi!” She said. “Um hey, so, sorry to spring this on you, but I just found out I gotta go out of town for this last minute conference thing about plot devices. My usual cat sitter can’t do it this week so I was hoping you wouldn’t mind?”

Eddie tried his best not look like a weirdo. “Oh... uh sure,” he said like a weirdo.

“She’s hot” Venom whispered in his head. 

It was a loud whisper. 

Eddie tried to focus on what she was saying. Something about Wednesday. 

“You should see if she’ll do some of the stuff the girls do in those videos you watch.” Venom continued excitedly. 

Eddie flushed. When the symbiote’s ADD took over it was hard. And so was Eddie’s penis. Shit. 

You see, communicating with a symbiotic being wasn’t just language. It was more like sharing thoughts. There were words and pictures and feelings and emotions being swapped back and forth constantly. So when Venom brought up “those videos Eddie watched” it was a just a sentence. Eddie experienced the full rush of imagery and endorphins from “those videos” - which were porn. So yeah. Bonerville. 

God damn. 

Eddie quickly wrapped up the conversation before she could look down and see how eager he was to take care of her cat. Fucking symbiotes. 

He shut the door. 

“What the hell man! You can’t do that to me!”

“What?” Venom asked innocently. Or as innocently as a 7 foot tall alien cannibal thing could be.

“Don’t give me boner emotions when I’m talking to people.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“Actually, just don’t give me boners period, ok?”

There was another knock on the door. 

Eddie quickly composed himself. And his boner. And answered the door. 

“Um, I forgot to give you the key,” said Leslie. 

“Hah, yeah, that would be helpful.”

They awkwardly laughed at his awkward joke and said goodbye. He wished her good luck at her conference. 

“Eddie?” Venom asked. “What is a cat?”

\---

The next day Eddie headed over to her apartment. It was a nice place. It was always weird seeing another apartment in the same building. It showed him what his apartment could have looked like if he had nicer furniture, good taste, plants or a vacuum cleaner. It’s cheeriness was depressing. 

“This place sucks,” the symbiote said. “Too bright. We should do her a favor and cover the windows.”

Eddie smiled. He was glad the monster did not question his lifestyle unlike pretty much everyone else who visited his shitty little apartment. Of course that didn’t mean he agreed with the symbiote. He’d prefer a little more natural light and some nice living plants, instead of you know... crappy bullshit... but he was glad his roommate was happy with it. 

Suddenly he felt the familiar surge of bloodlust and rushing feeling that meant the symbiote was leaving his body. 

“NO!”

Everything froze. 

The giant black shadow was suspended, jaws open around a small furry object. A little grey cat. Chattanooga. 

“Venom. Don’t eat that.”

“Why?” the giant alien tried to say without moving his mouth. Inside that mouth the cat purred and rubbed against the long tongue. “See - he wants me to eat him.”

“Naw man. Cat’s are just into tongues and shit. That’s the thing Leslie asked us to take care of. You eat him she’s going to be pissed.”

“But I wanna.”

“No.” 

“Oh ok. Sorry.”

Eddie got the food off the shelf. It was the wet stuff. Chicken. This lady really had her life together. He opened the can. 

Eddie could tell Venom was jealous, watching Chattanooga take big wet bites out of the slimy chicken disk. 

He heard a grumble, and knew it was Venom’s stomach. Not that Venom actually had a stomach that could grumble in this form, but once he’d heard Eddie’s stomach do it, and for some reason had taken to making the noise. Eddie still wasn’t sure how. 

“Okay big guy. Let’s go get you something to eat too.”

It continued like that for the next couple of days. At first Venom was entertained by the novelty of everything, but he quickly grew bored with the new apartment. Cats were stupid. He didn’t understand what Eddie saw in the little animal. 

But as time went on, Eddie spent more and more time in Leslie’s apartment. It was just nice in there. It didn’t smell like mildew. And Chattanooga was adorable. He would run up to Eddie as soon as he walked in the door, rubbing up against his feet and purring. 

Venom quickly lost interest. He wanted to go do fun stuff, but all Eddie wanted to do was play with the cat. He was even taking selfies with it. Eddie never took selfies with venom. Did that mean he liked the cat more? It was troubling. 

Eddie would send the selfies to Leslie and giggle at her responses. Venom wanted to make Eddie giggle. 

But Eddie wasn’t paying any attention to him. His best friend. Instead he was waggling a stupid toy for the cat to catch. It was just a pathetic bunch of feathers on a plastic stick, but the dumbass cat couldn’t seem to catch it to save it’s life. 

Every time it would pounce Eddie would move the toy keeping it just out of reach. This only made the cat focus more and wiggle it’s butt, which for some reason Eddie really seemed to enjoy. 

Venom couldn’t understand what was so endearing about a predator being bad at capturing prey. 

The cat pounced again and missed, but just like last time the toy was gone. The cat looked around confused. It was really cute. Eddie also looked around confused. Also cute. But where had the toy gone? Then he caught sight of the symbiote angrily crunching a mouth full of feathers and plastic. 

“See. I win. Pay attention to me.” Venom said through a mouth full of feathers. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes. 

Fine, Venom thought. If being superior to the cat was not enough to impress Eddie, he would have to learn to behave the way the cat did to get Eddie’s attention. He licked Eddie’s hand. 

“Hey what the hell??”

Venom flopped on his back and exposed his belly. He swiped a claw at Eddie. It tore through Eddie’s chest. Fortunately, the symbiote’s regeneration ability caused the wound to heal instantly, but there was still a ruined shirt, and quite a bit of blood. 

“What are you doing!” Eddie yelled.

“I am showing you that I am superior to the tiny cat thing.”

Oh. Now Eddie understood. He had been neglecting his friend. 

“Hey. Don’t worry big guy. We’re still buddies.” 

“Yeah?” Venom said bashfully. 

“Yeah.” Eddie said. 

“So now can I eat the cat?”

“No!”

The big guy ended up pouting in the corner. 

Just then Eddie’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Leslie. Since she’d accidentally given him her only building key when she’d given him her apartment key. She needed him to buzz her in.

Shit. 

She was already back. He looked around the apartment. There was a lot of blood on the kitchen floor. Chattanooga was licking it. 

“Hey! Stop that!” Eddie yelled. 

The cat ran off, freaked out by the loud noise. So noise scared him but not the giant violent alien ripping Eddie’s chest open. “Sure, why not,” Eddie thought. 

Chattanooga had gone to hide under the sofa. Eddie could tell this from the trail of bloody paw prints leading to the sofa, like an old black and white cartoon... but red. It would have been cute if it hadn’t been horrifying. But that had been true for a lot of things He’d dealt with since fusing with a murderous yet naive alien. 

“What’s wrong?” Venom asked.

“Leslie is going to be walking through that door in 5 minutes, and she’s going to freak out if she sees this puddle of blood.”

“You don’t think she will like it?” Venom asked.

Eddie heard footsteps in the hall. Shit. They were already too late. He had to stall. He ran to the door and put the little brass security chain on it. 

“Please” Eddie whispered to the symbiote. “If you help me clean it, we can to an all you can eat place.”

Eddie could feel the symbiote’s interest, but he was stubbornly ignoring me. 

“Hey, we don’t have time. What’s it going to take for you to help me?” Eddie said.

“belly rubs” 

“What?” 

“BELLY RUBS” Venom roared. 

“OK! OK! I’ll give you belly rubs. Please just help me with this.” 

From behind the door I heard. “Eddie?”

He heard her keys rattle in the lock. The handle twisted. She opened it, but the chain caught and it only opened a crack. 

“Yeah?” Eddie hollered, while frantically wiping up blood. 

“The chain is on the door. Little help?”

“Yep one sec!” Eddie hollered. 

“Are you talking to the cat?” Leslie asked. “I heard you in the hall.” 

“Haha... busted!” 

They’d gotten most of it up, but now Eddie had a big hand full of bloody paper towels. Shit. shit. shit. 

He stuck my face in the crack of the door, holding the bloody towels behind his back.

“Sorry one sec!” he said, unlatching the chain as Venom hastily gobbled the paper towels. 

“YUM” 

Hmm. Eddie thought it was probably not great for Venom to get a taste for his own blood. 

Leslie came in and looked around. 

“What is up with your shirt?” she asked.

“Oh, that – you know, was working on my halloween costume and realized I needed to feed Chattanooga.” Eddie said. 

As he was explaining, Chattanooga rubbed around his legs.

“Well, I wanted to thank you - so I picked up a little something for you on my trip.” Leslie said. 

She handed him a hoodie that said “I love Michigan.” - but the “love” heart was shaped like a mitten. 

Eddie quickly put it on over his bloody shirt to show his appreciation, and so she couldn’t get a closer look. 

“It looks good on you! I saw it and I knew it matched your style” she said.

That statement was probably the most concerning thing Eddie had been forced to confront that day. 

“And I got a little something for our cats.” she continued, and pulled out two bags of “Minnesota meaty treats.” Chattanooga excitedly ran over and munched some down. 

“I’m sure my guy will love these” Eddie said. 

From the ruckus in his head he could tell the symbiote wanted to eat them now. 

He quickly found an excuse to head back to his apartment. 

As he shut the door, Eddie let out a long sigh. It worked.

“I like her.” Venom said happily munching the treats. “Thank you for the yum yum.”


End file.
